Binding Love
by Joe grave
Summary: Hinata is hurt badly while on a top secret delivery mission and has a high chance of dying , Naruto is to become hokage in a year . Along the line there lifes will be joined together As they realize there true love for each other . NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**binding love. chap 1.**

* * *

**Description: Hinata is hurt badly while on a top secret delivery mission and has a high chance of dying ,**

**Naruto is to become hokage in a year . Along the line there lifes will be joined together**

**As they realize there true love for each other . NaruHina**

* * *

**Timeline: 5 months after pains attack on the leaf (Konoha).**

**Tobi never existed so all is peace full in the leaf.**

* * *

**Info : Sasuke never left the leaf but Itachi uchiha was hunted down by UNBU blackops and killed.**

* * *

**main couples: NaruHina. side couples:NejiTen ShikaTema ChojIno SasuSaku**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all characters from the series**_

_**But i do owns some of my characters along the way ;)**_

* * *

_****__**My First FanFic So Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**chapter one: The Mistake**

* * *

Kiba yelped as another kunai hit his back with tremendous strength, Kiba lay unconscious on the ground with a frightened Akamuaru at his side sniffing his hair.

"SHINO!, Kiba has been hit we have to save him " hinata yelled as she slowed down and turned to the direction of Kiba.

"Yes our comrade needs us" Shino murmured under his breath

Hinata grabbed Kibas unconscious body and ran through the dark forest as Shino covered her with his parasitic insects , they did not how they fell into a ambush but they did know why, what Hinata carried on her at all times through the mission was priceless and any thief would give his life at a chance to get this scroll.

"Shino, akamaru we must flee or we will most likely loose someone today" Hinata yelled as escaping the area with a very dead like Kiba slung over hear sholder.

Akamaru and Shino both replied with a yes and a bark as they fled in the direction of Hinata . Little did they know that the unknown enemy had set up another trap and Hinata fell right into it.

Dropping Kiba just as 20 kunai pierced through her body, after a few minutes of agonizing pain she saw a man wearing a hidden rain village headband jump out of the trees above reaching down to take the scroll and run off. The last thing she sees is Shino running towards her.

* * *

"Don't Hurt me!" Hinata yelled as she partially woke up from her dream , she was in a small hospital bed when she woke from her memory/dream

Sakura came around the corner smiling at Hinata she was holding a clip board and was in a nurse white outfit

"Well our little princess is finally awake after TEN days of sleep" Sakura smurkly said as she approached Hinatas bed

In the realization of were she was she yelled out without realizing " Shino, Kiba!?" in a very sad voice

" don't worry Shino is waiting inside Kibas room" ( Sakura points to a closed door opposite her room ).

" i really should go check on kiba" hinata said as she lifts herself up with her arms slightly enough to see the white bandages rapped around

her arms, legs and full body.

" you are in no condition to be moving Hinata!" sakura said as she lowered hinata softly back into the bed.

"w-what happened to me ".

" Wellll... you, kiba and shino where on a mission and it turned sour and well long story short you got a few kunai in you , resulting in you being her in the leafs hospital".

" are k-kiba and s-s-shino okay?" hinata said with a nervous tone

" yes , yes there both fine just a few scratches compared to you"

" but there is something i must tell you , in your condition you can not do much ordinary day work and since your father is a way on business , lady Tsunade has requested that you stay at a save place where someone can help you with your needs." Sakura Told Hinata a she dotted some things in her clip board.

'I didn't think my wounds where that bad , are they?' hinata thought too herself as she looked at her arms.

"well any way i selected a person to stay with for the next few weeks and here he his" pointed towards the doorway as a very nervous naruto came around the corner .

Holding his hands behind his head naruto said " oh hiya hinata chan i guess your staying we with for a few days then?"

"n-n-naruto-kun?'

* * *

**Thanks to OdinForce23 at DevianART go like is page at pages/La-tela-di-Odinforce/432450580151592**

**Please Review!**


	2. Growing love

**Chapter 2: Growing love**

**Hey guys second chapter is out sorry to say its not much bigger than the last and well my last chapter was very short.**

**Disclaimer: i definitely don't own Naruto.**

**First FanFic Please review!**

**Extra Extra: Send in ideas and ill think about putting them in!**

* * *

_**Let it begin!**_

"N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Hello Hinata-Chan"the blue eyed boy said as he sat down on Hinatas bed near her legs.

"Hinata is it okay if you stay with Naruto for a week or two, if not i can always get someone else" Sakura said knowing the answer from Hinata.

I-I I Woul-d Like t-t to stay with Naruto If Thatt is oka-ay " Hinata wispered only just managining to say it.

Hinatas thoughts were rushing through her mind 'OH MY GOD I'm Staying With Naruto, In his house, with him and we co...' Hinatas thoughts were cut of by Naruto talking.

"Hinata are you okay? you look like you are in another world" Naruto said with a confused face.

Hinata could only react with a quick nod before a massive blush crossed her face, trying to hide it Hinata turned over facing the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Well Hinata most of your wounds are to your legs so ill just give you crutches and you'll be of " Sakura said as she headed to a closet which was in the direction of which Hinata was facing.

After a few minutes of silence in the room Sakura came out of the closet holding a pair of white clutches.

"okay here you go Hinata these should fit you, Naruto could you please help Hinata up so she can try these on" Sakura said

Naruto obeying Sakuras command got up from sitting up on the bed and walked to Hinata

grabbing under her legs and back carrying her bridle style to Sakura, all this while Hinatas blush was growing

'Naruto's holding me, in his arms!' Hinata screamed in her thoughts most of it showing on her face with a smile.

Noticing Hinatas blush and smile Naruto grew a smile as well as he looked down at the Lavender eyed girl ' She so beautiful. Wait did i just .. no no wait do i have feeling for Hinata?' looking down at her Narutos thought came rushing through his mind 'Maybe i do like her? No i like Sakura-chan don't i?'

Naruto was cut of " Naruto-Kun you can put me down now" Naruto noticing how long he had been standing there with Hinata in his arms Whispered " Sorry Hinata-Chan just day dreaming" he said while he smiled is foxy grin at her and put her down.

Few Minutes later.

"OK bye" Sakura while said pushing both of them out of the room

"Naruto-Kun can w-w-we" Hinata said before getting interrupted

"Yeah Kiba and Shino are right there, if thats what you mean ?"

Hinata nodded as she looked at the grown both hands around crutches.

Naruto open the wooden door in front of them to show a Kiba in bed with Shino and Akumara standing next to him.

"Hi guys" Hinata said as she half leaned on Naruto so she could wave at them.

"Hinata!" both boys said, Shino walked over to Hinata and gave her a big hug

"Are you okay, huh? Why is Naruto here?" Shino said as he glanced over at Naruto

"Im going to be staying at Narut-o's house for a-a week or tw-o until my wounds heal." Hinata surprised at how much she didn't studder that sentence.

Shino grabbed Naruto , Taking him into the corridor making Hinata fall a bit before catching herself on her crutches.

CORRIDOR

" Now listen here Naruto If you do anything to hurt Hinata or her feelings, Kiba and i will make sure you will be eating out of a straw by the end of the month"

"Wait a second Bug boy i have got two things to say to you, First thing is that you and Flying fluff ball would never beat me in fight and secondly i would never do anything to hurt Hinata."

"Yeh , what ever."

DidNarutojustsayhewouldneverhurtme? That is so romantic, Hinata smiled at her thoughts

Shino and Naruto entered the room, Kiba got up so he was sitting on the bed

"Hinata we should think about go to mine so we sort Were your sleeping " Naruto said as walked towards her."

"S-u-sure Naruto-kun"

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the wrist dragging her out the door causing hinata to blush but not drop here crutches.

"Bye Hinata!" Hinata heard from behind her

Naruto lead Hinata out of the Hospital letting Hinata go,catching her just before she hit the ground .

"Sorry Hinata-Chan," Naruto said as he lifted her up putting her on here feet

"Are you okay to walk with those now?"

" Y-Yes Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispered

"Okay , is it okay if we eat at Ichiraku first? I'm just really hungry" Hinata said as she walk along side Naruto using her crutches

"sure thing Hinata-chan" Naruto Said as he put one arm around Hinatas shoulder

5 minutes later at /ICHIRAKU/

"Here you go Kids" Teuchi said as he past 4 bowls to naruto and two too Hinata.

"Thank, you" both Hinata and Naruto said at the same time.

"I'll leave you two kids alone for a while just call if you need anything" Teuchi said as he went to the back talking to Ayame

"Let's eat!" Naruto yelled as he started slurping his noodles down

After 5 bowls of noodles down 4 being Narutos 1 being Hinatas , Naruto sat down rubbing his belly.

Hinata had been starring at Naruto the hole time while he was devouring His Ramen, Thinking about how handsome he was. ' To bad Naruto-kun doesn't like me the same way, or does he? No don't be silly Hinata, or...' hurt thoughts were cut off by Naruto

"say Hinata, how did you get in hospital again?"

"Well Naruto-kun, Kiba,Shino and I where on a Mission to deliver a Scroll back to The leaf from the hidden sound village. We had made it half way back from the sound when we where ambushed and Kiba was hurt then we ran off with him and i fell into a trap , well this happened" Hinata said in a panicked voice

"Its okay Hinata " Naruto hugged Hinata causing Hinata to drop here half empty Ramen bowl on the counter causing some of it to splash onto her Top.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!, please forgive me!" Naruto whispered into her ear

Hinata Froze not being able to move a muscle Hinata only just manage to say "its oka-ay N-N-N-Naruto-Kun , It-t was my f-fault"

"Okay Hinata, Lest go get you cleaned up"

"O-Okay Naruto-Kun"

Naruto helped Hinata out of her seat and handed her crutches, they left Ichurakus. while they walked down the road, Naruto slowed down so he could walk with Hinata he walked with his hand around her waist while she used here crutches to walk, making Hinata smile with a small blush on her face. After a few minutes of walking like that they came across Ino walking towards them.

"So are you guys like on a date or something?" Ino said after she had approached the two

" No. No no , i am just looking after her for a while" Naruto said to Ino

'I wish Naruto would have said we were. Maybe he doesn't like me?'

'I wish Hinata and i where on a date Maybe she doesn't like me?

Both there thoughts where cut off by Ino "well i guess Ill be off , ill leave you too love birds alone."

Ino walked of in the opposite direction of the two frozen persons.

'could we really be a couple ?' Naruto the thought to himself ' now i think about maybe we could".

"N-Naruto can we go now?"

"sure thing Hina"

'Did Naruto just call me Hina? Does this mean he likes me' Hinata thought to herself

They started walking

"wait!" Naruto yelled

Causing Hinata to stop dead in her tracks.

"What is it Naruto-Kun"

"is it okay for me to call you Hina? Hinata?

"sure is Naruto!"

They walked on the road in the darkness for a while by now it was nine and Hinata was getting tired , Naruto must have noticed because he grabbed Hinata

"Ill Take these " Naruto said while he took Hinatas crutches making hinata lean on him.

"wha-what are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"Piggy back time Hina!"

"Wa. wa. What?"

Naruto Put Hinatas hand on a Water pipe next to a building so she could stabblise herself . Naruto Neled down in front off her his back facing Hinata Holding Hinatas crutches in his right hand.

"Come on Hinata grab on!"

Hinata nervous at first grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders climbed up his back and wrapped her legs around his waist

'I'm touching Naruto-kuns body! Is this really happening?'

after 10 minutes of them walking like that they arrived at Naruto's door step the door was wooden with a dark brown tinge. Naruto got his Fluffy pink keys out and went to unlock the door when he was stopped.

"Aww look at your cute Fluffy keys" Hinata said in a very teasing way .

"Aww, whatever!" Naruto said as he opened the door Hinata behind him smiling

" just walk into the kitchen Hina"

Hinata nodded and walked into the kitchen, Naruto closed the door and followed Hinata

"Wow Naruto, Your house is also Cute!"

"Yeh I cleaned it up just for you " he said with a big grin on his face"

"thanks Naruto-kun!"

The house wasn't to big or to small , but still more on the small side it had one bedroom a large kitchen which opened up to a living room which had a amazing few of the Hokage mountain. There was a bathroom connected to Naruto's room .

"okay Hina You'll be sleeping in my bed, Dont worry i cleaned everything so you wont catch any boy germs!" He Said as he walked to his bedroom . Hinata leaned on the doorframe looking into Narutos room

"Naruto Can i please use your shower?"

"Sure thing Hina ill just get you a towel"

Naruto walked out of the room for a few seconds and came back with a green towel

"at least you towels arnt cute !"

Hinata Left Naruto and went into the bathroom, Naruto went into the living room and sat down after a few minutes he heard Hinata yell. Hearing the noise Naruto ran to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay Hina?" he said through the door

"um y-yes Nar-uto"

Oh no shes got her studders back again something must be wrong he thought to himself

"Do you have anything i can wear to bed Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered through the door

Naruto burst out laughing " If that's all you needed why did you studder and yell?"

" Just get me some clothes Naruto!" Hinata yelled very playfully but still in a scary way through the door

After one or two minutes of silence Naruto came back and put a pair of black and Orange Long legged Pants with a green T-shirt at the bathroom door.

"okay i just left them out her ill leave now"

After a few minutes Hinata came out of the bathroom and walked behind Naruto, hearing foot steps Naruto turned around to see Hinata her pants where rolled up to her knees so she could walk properly and the T-shirt came down to her knees, her hair was sparkly clean and had Purplish blue color it showing Of her Lavender Eyes.

"Well now theirs Something more cuter than my house and my keys"

Hinata blushed furiously and leaned her head forward so Naruto couldn't see it.

"Well any way im tired How about you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata with his head slightly tilted

"Im Tired to Naruto-Kun"

Naruto Went to his bed rummenjed under it and grabbed a sleeping bag from it .

Naruto and Hinata said there good nights and went to bed which Naruto's bed happened to be on the couch now.

After ten Minutes of starring at the sealing Naruto dozed of into one of his best dream he may ever have.

"Hinata-Chan oh you brought me ramen, thank you!" Naruto said while he sleeped

"I think i like you Hinata-chan"


End file.
